


Indefinite Delays

by losingface



Series: dummies in love [7]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut, well a lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingface/pseuds/losingface
Summary: Bobby is cool with waiting and he knows that when they finally seal the deal it'll be worth the patience. Boundaries can be good for relationships. He respects her wishes, but lord give him strength, it's really hard when it comes to someone like… her. She's a slow burner, but when that fire finally ignites, boy, it's a wild one.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: dummies in love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508228
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Indefinite Delays

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> damn, i really could not resisit writing one more dummies in love work. there's a line somewhere in the previous works about how they have a hard time trying to get it on the first time, so of course i have to write about it. and it ended up being like double the length of what i was planning lmao
> 
> just want to say a HUGGEEE thank you to everyone who has followed and read and commented on this series. it's honestly been such a fun experience and huge learning curve for me and i can't wait to focus on other fics now. i thought this would be a really fun and bittersweet thing to conclude the series with <3 
> 
> p.s. damn!! cannae believe we just got more litg episodes about their wedding!!! what a blessed day.
> 
> pls enjoy!!

**

  
  


7:18 am.

“ _Mmmh._ ”

The summer sun is already settled in the sky, but the early morning rays are no match for the black-out curtains in the bedroom.

“Oh - shit.”

The birds are yet to start their chirping, asleep in the trees surrounding the villa. The air is crisp but slightly warm, a gentle introduction of the heat of the day to come.

“Oh my _god._ ”

The villa is silent. Water drips from the bathroom sink upstairs, not making a sound. The bedroom is pitch black, the couple's dotted around the room out for the count still. 

Well, accept for one. 

Noah’s snoring is just loud enough to drown out the muffled moaning coming from Poppy and Bobby’s bed at the corner of the room. They always wake up early, their similar routines from home not quite shaken off yet. And what better way to pass the time than some touching under the covers. And sucking. And biting.

"Mmm, _god_."

"Shhh."

"I - can't help it _, ah -_ "

" _Baby_. Shush."

"I caaan’t."

“Poppy -”

“Oh, _god_.”

"Seriously, you gotta be quiet." Bobby murmurs, starting to grin to himself.

"I -" Poppy's voice hiccups, eyes rolling back and closed as Bobby gently rubs at her clit with the pads of his fingers. " _Ooh_ -" She bites down on her tongue as Bobby sucks and nips at the flesh between her neck and shoulder.

They've been coupled up solidly for a little while now, finally over the hurdle that was Casa Amor and the past few shit-show recouplings. He's finally with her and they can just _be_ a couple now and do couple things in their remaining time here. And there is one really _big_ couple thing they wanna do.

There have been a few instances where Poppy thought she was ready to give in. The most frustrating for them both when they started fooling around in the shower during the early days when hiding from Hope and Noah’s screaming match.

It’s hard to restrain urges sometimes. But she’s trying her best to be good. Emphasis on trying, as she finds Bobby so incredibly attractive she didn’t know how to restrain herself sometimes. Poppy came to the realisation that she wanted to wait for him just as Bobby pressed her up against the tile wall and started shoving her dress up.

"Wait, wait -" She had gasped, reaching out to stop Bobby's roaming hands.

"Wha - What?" He pulled back, eyebrows knitted together. His heart ached looking at the state she was in. And his dick.

Hair positively ruffled, lips swollen and smudged lipgloss to match the pink patches on her cheeks and jaw where his stubble from the day had scraped against her skin. And to top it all off her dress was bunched up high on her hips, bright panties on show underneath.

"We shouldn't." She breathed, standing up and away from the wall of the shower. "Not like this. Not our first time."

"You're gonna kill me." He sighed and smiled at her, understanding.

“I know.”

She gave him a cheeky grin before gently pecking his lips. Reality struck them as Hope yelled something incoherent and making them both freeze with terror. Bobby held her close, trying to muffle each others giggling in each others clothes.

So, since then they’ve decided to wait. 

Which is fine, all totally chill. She knows it's kinda ridiculous, considering they've done everything else under the sun. 

Honestly, Bobby’s just blown away purely from waking up to the most generous, loving, confident and crazy woman every morning. Even when she’s grumpy or stubborn he felt the same way. Everyday - every hour - he felt the same way. He knows he’s falling and he’s falling quick and hard.

Bobby is cool with waiting and he knows that when they finally seal the deal it'll be worth the patience. Boundaries can be good for relationships. He respects her wishes, but lord give him strength, it's really hard when it comes to someone like… _her._ She's a slow burner, but when that fire finally ignites, boy, it's a wild one. 

Plus, it's kinda fun for her to watch Bobby squirm.

It's not like she's trying to avoid touching or kissing him or anything like that, it's quite the opposite actually. She's all over him, stealing sweet kisses and lingering touches as she walks by. Sometimes even a quick jerk off in the morning under the covers. How can someone resist big brown eyes, puffy pink lips and warm exposed skin just as they've woken up? Certainly not Bobby.

Which is exactly how they've ended up in their current predicament. 

They're spooning, not like usual though, Bobby's decided he's had enough of being the little spoon. He's flush up against her back, nipping and sucking at the skin of her neck as he slides his fingers between her wet folds, soaking the fabric of her pants.

He can just about see her outline in the dark of the room, even more so from hiding under the covers. He feels on fire, suffocated by the pitch black and the feeling of Poppy pressed up against him, writhing and gasping from his touch.

She's grinding her hips back, the perky curve of her backside rubbing up against Bobby's morning glory. God knows what he did in a past life, but Bobby feels blessed to even be here. They both groan as Bobby shoves her panties to the side, immediately sliding two fingers into her.

"Ah, fuck -" She gasps, throwing her head back against his shoulder. 

Bobby's other hand flies to her mouth, blocking out her groans as he starts to drive his fingers deep. He wants to hear her moans, like you have no idea, but he has to settle for her muffled running commentary hitting his hand as he starts to curl them inside her. The covers rustle as she shivers up against him, body thrumming from the pleasure.

It's a known fact that Poppy can't seem to control her volume when in bed. It's kinda like a sick game to Bobby at this point. Winding her up to the point where she can't control her voice, knowing that the others might hear them and will probably get caught. 

Her hand shoots down to grab at his wrist when he curls his fingers just exactly on the right spot, blinding lights flashing behind her eyelids. She keeps ahold of him, gasping into his palm and she starts to slowly grind herself down on his hand.

"Bobby -" Her moan is loud enough to pass through his fingers covering her mouth. "I - I'm gonna -" She gasps against his palm.

“You gonna come, Lass?” He groans into her hair, focusing on thrusting his fingers exactly where she wants them. Fuck, what he would give to hear what she’s saying right now. Probably a lot of swears. She tightens her grip on his wrist, trying to stay still as her legs start to shake.

“Yeah - ugh, god.” Her voice wobbles, breaths starting to crescendo as her climax approaches rapidly. “Oh, _shit_ -”

Ding!

Oh, shit indeed. That’s a text. 

They both freeze up, stilling their movements. Poppy’s groan is so far beyond disappointed as his fingers still inside her, she sounds like she’s going to die. They both pant for breath, listening out for someone to call out that they have a text, but it doesn’t come. Damn it. Poppy casts her eyes down to see a trickle of light filtering out from under her pillow. 

Crap. It’s her own phone.

She moves slowly, pushing Bobby’s hand off her mouth before gently pushing herself up and retrieving it. She makes a small sad noise and bites her lip as he carefully pulls his fingers out. Fuck. His fingers are completely soaked, enough to make his dick throb. Their little space under the covers is lit up as she fumbles to unlock the phone. Bobby watches as she rolls over to face him, features lit up as she squints and reads the text.

Poppy can barely focus, blinking a few times trying to get rid of the glaze over her eyes. Bobby stares as she fidgets. He tries to sooth her by resting a hand over her thigh, wiping her wetness on her bare skin. She was so close to coming she can literally feel her pulse between her legs. 

“For fuck sake.” She whispers, eyes scanning the screen.

“What?” Bobby replies, voice low.

“I have a date.” She frowns and drops the phone to the bed. “Like. Now. I have to go get ready.”

“What? Who?”

“New islander.” She shrugs.

“It’s fine.” He sighs. It really wasn’t, but what can he do?

“It’s not.” She whines. “I was gonna come.”

“I know.” He grins, scooching closer so their noses touch. “I was into it.”

“I think you still are.” She whispers. Her hand slides down his body without him noticing until she unashamedly grabs his dick through his boxers, making him grunt.

Bobby doesn’t grace her with an answer. He leans over, cradling the back of her head to pull her in for a kiss. She sighs into his mouth immediately, still thrumming and riled up. Before anything can ignite again, he gently pulls away from her, tucking her hair behind her ears. It's such an innocent and delicate gesture, she can't suppress the smile spreading across her face.

As she shoves the duvet off them, they’re greeted with Gary standing at the other end of the room, putting his jeans on in the dim light. 

Gary stills and stands up straight, staring at both of them with wide eyes. Poppy just stares back, face starting to burn, knowing what kind of state she looks like right now. Silently, Gary holds his hand up and gives the couple a thumbs up accompanied with a knowing smile.

Bobby bursts into giggles, much to the annoyance of the other sleeping islanders, and gives one back. Both the boys snicker even harder when Poppy grumbles as she hauls herself out of bed and stomps out the room.

  
  


**

  
  


Later that morning, Bobby's in the kitchen alone, leaning up against the counter and chowing down on some of the fresh watermelon he's just sliced. 

The late morning sunshine filters through the wooden awning above, speckling the kitchen with bright sun spots. The plants dotted around gently sway in the breeze, their gentle rustling sounding like the ocean. He watches with a smile as Gary cannonballs into the pool, splashing Lottie and Hope. Their yells and laughs echo through the garden, amplified even more as they scramble to get in the pool too.

Bobby's pretty sure he's in absolute heaven, only to be confirmed as Poppy walks into the kitchen. A white mesh bikini clings to her as the bright sun bounces off her freshly washed hair. God's just sent him an angel.

"Hi." She grins at him, walking over to the sink to fill up her water bottle.

Bobby grins at her, looking dopey as ever. When he goes to say hi back, so blindsided by her presence that he forgets his mouth is kinda full. A spray of watermelon exits his mouth and smacks onto the floor. She jumps, squawking as some of it hits her bare foot.

"Bobby!" She shrieks but she sounds happy.

"Shit -" He wipes at his mouth. "Sorry! Sorry."

“Say it, don’t spray it.” She says, wiping the floor and her foot with the nearby paper towels. “You silly git.”

“I didn’t mean to.” He giggles.

“Henrik has much better table manners than you do.” She taunts as she cleans up.

“Oh, yeah! How was the date?”

“It was nice, actually. Good to see him again.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

She smiles at him as she walks over to the bin, throwing the watermelon soaked paper towels away. 

"So gross." She laughs to herself.

"You're so gross." He quips.

"You're gross."

"You're gross." He repeats her tone, making her mouth twitch as she tries not to laugh. She straightens up and blinks at him. Okay. They're playing this game, then.

" _You're_ gross!" Poppy takes a step closer to him.

“I’m gross?” Bobby raises an eyebrow, toothy grin starting to show.

“Yes, you are.” She takes another step.

“I think you are.”

“You think _I_ am?” She fake gasps. She places her hands on her chest as she takes another step towards him, mere inches from his face.

"You're -" He leans down to kiss her quick. "Gross."

"So damn gross." She kisses him back.

" _So gross_." Kiss.

"Gross." Another kiss.

"Ugh." Lottie gags as she walks into the kitchen, wringing her wet hair in her hands and startling them both. "You're both gross."

Bobby blushes, leaning back on the counter and putting some distance between them. Poppy frowns, before turning to look at Lottie.

"Well... call me disgusting, because I like it." She says to her before leaning up to kiss Bobby's chin. 

Bobby blushes even harder, heart flipping wildly in his chest. He can’t describe what he’s feeling, but he can’t stop looking at her. He loves that she doesn’t care. Loves that she doesn’t give a single shit. He loves it. Lottie laughs and shakes her head, telling them to get a room as she stalks out the kitchen, leaving them alone again.

"You taste like melon." Poppy smiles, licking her lips. “And toothpaste.”

“Ultimate combo.” He nods. "I can't stop eating, it's so good." He says, genuinely. 

He holds the slice out to her to take but she politely declines and shakes her head. Bobby shrugs, going back in for more as she walks back over to the sink. He carefully holds the rest of the slice in one hand as he sucks the residue off his fingers on the other. It's obnoxiously loud, like a child. Just as he's wrapping his lips around his thumb he catches Poppy staring.

"What?" He laughs.

Poppy's eyes snap up to his.

"Hm?"

"What're you looking at?"

"Huh? Nothing."

She quickly starts filling her water bottle up again. Bobby stands up a little straighter, holding his hand up to look at it and then at her.

"Seriously?" He giggles

"Seriously, what?" She sulks, looking down into the sink.

"My hand." He flexes his fingers. "You staring at my hand?" He breaks out in the shit eating grin that Poppy can never win against.

"No."

"Liar."

"I'm not!"

"Still lying."

"You have nice hands." She turns to look at him and shrugs like it's not relevant. "We've told you that a million times."

"Okay." He places his slice on the counter behind him and leans back on it. "But you, specifically, have never told me that."

"I'm sure I have."

"You haven't."

"I have." She laughs at him.

Bobby just smiles at her, raking his eyes up her figure, stopping when he lands on her eyes. God, she hates it when he does that. Not, actual hate - just, she always knows he’s thinking about something when he makes those eyes at her. It makes her feel excited and nervous and crazy simultaneously. And she can never hide it.

"Okay," He walks over to her and toys with the mic strap around her waist, pulling her closer to stand up against him. He still finds it weird that all their conversations here have been recorded and filmed. "Tell me again."

"Are you fishing for compliments?"

"A little." He grins, resting his hands firmly on her hips.

“I kinda don’t wanna give you the satisfaction, to be honest.” She smirks.

“You’re already doing that, so might as well keep it up.” He says, making her laugh.

“Mmm. You have no idea.”

“I know _I_ can keep it up.”

“Was that a penis joke?”

“Kind of.” He laughs, sliding his hands up to her waist and down again. He watches Poppy's skin break out in goosebumps as he lightly drags his hands up to her ribs. "Too low brow?"

“A little.” She whispers.

He runs his thumb along her bottom lip, gently cradling her jaw with his hand. Her gaze falls down, eyelashes long and dark and then back up to his face, fire in her eyes. The amount of energy it takes for him to not press her up against the closest flat surface is unfathomable.

"How long do you think you can resist kissing me?" He murmurs.

"Longer than you can." Poppy says.

"Ugh." He whines, throwing his head back. "You _know_ I can't resist competition. You know this!" 

"Maybe you'll just have to lose this time." She teases, making Bobby physically shake with annoyance. 

"Fine. Might as well since we’re not -"

“Bobby, shush!”

“I wasn’t going to say fucking.” He rolls his eyes at her.

“Good -”

“I was gonna say shagging.”

Poppy pinches the soft skin of his waist, making him yelp.

"But, seriously. You're on. No kissing." He says.

"No kissing." She repeats and nods.

They stand there for a few seconds, staring at each other and becoming hyper-aware of Bobby’s hand still cradling her face. Slowly, she takes his hand away from her, opening up his fist and massaging his palm with both her thumbs. Bobby sighs deeply, watching as she gently kneads the muscle in his hand, not tearing her gaze away from his fingers.

Before he can even blink she tugs at his hand, bringing his fingertips to her lips and kissing them, delicate and calculated. He watches through lidded eyes as her gaze fixes on his, making sure he’s watching as she sucks two of his fingers into her mouth. Bobby can’t help but gawk, the feeling of her burning hot, wet tongue wrapping itself around his fingertips.

It’s almost instinct to remind her of the cameras around. But he doesn’t. A little version of himself in his head stomps down the idea, knowing that he’ll regret it if he doesn’t just enjoy this. Because, fuck. It may be the hottest thing he’s ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

She pulls at his hand, letting her teeth drag against his fingers lightly as she pulls them out. A satisfying 'pop' noise echoes between the two of them. Sweet… _Jesus._ She kisses the tips of his fingers quickly, before dropping his hand.

“No kissing.” She says sternly. 

She slips away between him and the counter behind her. He watches dumbstruck as she saunters off with her water bottle in hand, waving happily as the girls call her over where they’re situated on the bean bags. She doesn’t even look back at him.

Bobby looks down at his hand and then over to where she’s sitting, giggling at something Chelsea says. _No kissing_. Fuck.

“You fucking numpty.” Bobby says to himself, smacking himself on the forehead.

  
  


**

  
  


“How’s it going with Poppy?” Ibrahim asks that evening.

The boys are standing in the kitchen, specifically Bobby, Gary, Ibrahim and Noah, sharing some drinks and exchanging stories from their days before the night really begins. Bobby’s always up for a party, but he is positive he does not have the energy to be welcoming back Hannah and Henrik. Plus, his… frustration is really not helping. Bobby’s angled in just the right position to see everyone else standing and chatting around the firepit. 

“Oh. You know.” Bobby glances over to where Poppy is talking quickly and passionately with her hands, wrapped up in glimmering white two-piece. “It’s… going.”

Noah snorts.

“It’s going?”

“Yeah.” Bobby nods. “I’m having fun. She’s having fun. And we really, really like each other.”

“...But?” Ibrahim finishes for him.

“But, we’re just -“ He tilts his head in thought and gestures with his hands, not sure if he should actually talk about this. “We’re trying to… uh, we haven’t -“

The guys just stare as he stutters through his speech.

“You haven’t… what?” Rahim frowns.

“We haven’t, y’know.” He looks between them. “Done it.”

“No bits?” Noah widens his eyes at him.

“No bits.” Bobby confirms.

“Woah, you not got your dick wet yet, dude?” Gary asks a bit too loudly.

“Jesus.” Bobby closes his eyes as his face starts to burn.

“Wait -“ Noah perks up. “You guys seriously haven’t done it yet? You’re all over each other.”

“I know.” Bobby says, shaking his head and cracking his eyes back open.

“Like, all the time.”

“I _know._ Trust me, I know.”

Bobby's never been so frustrated in his life. He's had girlfriends and flings and whatever. But not like this. He's certain if he wakes up one more morning poking Poppy in the back, only for her to give him a quick grope and kiss before leaping out of bed, he is going to combust.

“You’ve done nothing at all?” Gary frowns at him, sympathy in his eyes.

“Oh no, no. We’ve done little bits. Medium bits.” He breathes out. Christ, he cannot believe he’s talking about this on TV. “Just not all the way.”

“The ultimate bit.” Noah nods.

"And now we're not kissing." He says miserably.

"What?" Gary frowns as Ibrahim asks “Excuse me?”

"Y'know. That no kissing rouse that couples do. I dared her and she accepted, of course." Bobby grumbles. "But, I refuse to be the first one to snap."

“Delayed gratification at it’s finest.” Rahim nods.

"Shit, I had an ex that did that. Sometimes with sex, not even just kissing. I get you. It's all a tease." Noah says. "It never ended well for me."

"It didn't end well?" Ibrahim laughs.

"I mean. It ended _well_. Super well. Not even able to make it to her bed well." Noah says seriously. "I just always lost."

"I refuse to lose." Bobby scowls to himself, knowing he sounds dumb.

"You're deffo gonna lose, pal." Gary pats him on the back.

"I know." Bobby replies weakly, listening to Poppy’s laugh echo over the garden from the firepit.

"Mate. I'd be scared, honestly." Gary murmurs.

"Scared?" Bobby raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean -" Gary turns to where the girls are. "She's dynamite. Like a little pocket rocket."

Bobby can't help the little twitch of jealousy in his eyebrows, protective instinct overtaking him for a second. He knows Gary had an interest in her when they first got here, his gaze was as longing as his own when she strode down the steps to the garden on the first day. He supposes he should get used to people looking at Poppy because... well, it’s Poppy.

It's kinda shallow but Bobby's heart melts knowing that he's the one she picked. And continues to pick. Even better now that he's the one she kisses. And makes breakfast for. And touches. And brushes her teeth with. And - _ugh_ , everything.

Well. Not everything. Not yet.

"I can handle a little dynamite." Bobby smiles

Rahim gives him a big grin and small pat on the back. Noah swirls his drink in his hand before taking a sip.

“Are you planning to make it, like, special?” He asks.

“I don’t know.” Bobby’s actually not thought about that yet. Too caught up in the sex part. “I haven’t thought about it too much.” Lying.

“Seriously?” Ibrahim scoffs.

“Oh, that’s _such_ a lie.” Gary cracks up. “Tell me to my face you’ve not thought about what she’s like in bed.” He gestures behind him.

Bobby just frowns. Damnit.

“Okay, fine. Just a little.” Bobby holds out thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

Gary raises an eyebrow.

“Most days.”

The boys blink at him.

“Fuck, fine. Like, everyday.” Bobby shoves his hands in his pockets. “Every few hours. I don’t know.”

“Dude.” Noah laughs. “You gotta just get it over with.”

“She wants to wait.”

“Why?”

“If I had the answer I don’t think I’d be in this position.”

“It’ll happen.” Gary reassures.

“I know.” Bobby breathes out.

“Well, I think it’s great you’re waiting.” Ibrahim flashes Bobby that big grin of his. “It’s gonna be so much better because you actually care about each other.”

“I’m afraid I might explode when it happens.” Bobby says sincerely.

"What if you guys aren't, like, compatible?" Gary asks.

"Eh?"

"You know what I mean. You can be on the same page on the surface but might not click when it comes to the bedroom."

"That happened to you a lot?" Bobby smiles at him.

"Fuck off." Gary laughs.

"I dunno, man." Noah shakes his head. "From what I've heard most mornings, I think they're clicking juuust fine."

Ibrahim hums in agreement. Bobby gives them an apologetic look. But, he certainly isn’t sorry.

"Very true. I rest my case, then." Gary holds his hands up. "But, if things ever un-click, I’m always here for ya bro."

"Thanks, man." Bobby smiles. He knows Gary's trying to be genuine but he can't help but crack a joke. "But, I don't think you'll fulfil my needs like she does."

Noah and Ibrahim break out into loud, hysterical laughter, making some of the girls whip round to look and see what's going on.

"No! _No._ Not like that -"

"Didn't think Bobby would be your type, Gaz." Noah keeps laughing, pinching the bridge of his nose to be quiet.

“Wait, I meant -“

"Sure if we slapped a wig on him, he'd look just like Poppy." Ibrahim quips, cutting Gary off again.

"Come to think of it -" Bobby turns to Gary. "You do have very similar eyes."

"Oh, leave it out." Gary grumbles.

“Better tell Lottie you’re gonna pick Bobby at the recoupling.” Noah gets out between his wheezes.

“Oh my god,” Bobby bats his eyelashes at Gary and walks over to him. “You wanna couple up with me, babes? I’m honoured.”

“Shut up, you prick.” Gary shoves at him but laughs along.

"Giz us a kiss, babe!" Bobby throws his arms out, cradling Gary's head in his hands.

Gary tries to fight him off but Bobby’s got a good grip on his face, pursing his lips and making wet kissing noises. The big blond just about screeches with laughter when one of Bobby’s kisses lands dangerously close to his mouth and on his beard. Noah and Rahim are in fits of amusement, snickering and giggling.

Noah doubles over with laughter, almost falling when Bobby starts trying to climb Gary like a tree. As Rahim wipes at the tears forming at the corners of his eyes, he straightens up suddenly and his face falls. He waves his arms about, trying to signal that the girls are making their way over.

“Shit,” He wheezes. “Cut it out, cut it out!”

Gary whips around and pushes Bobby off of him. Noah is resting his hand on the counter, trying his best to suppress his laugh but failing miserably.

“Act natural.” Bobby hushes them.

Ibrahim stands completely still, looking off in a random direction. Gary tries to look nonchalant by leaning up against the fridge. He’s got a weird smouldering look on his face. Bobby jumps up on the counter, slapping Noah’s hand out of the way. Noah is red in the face from laughing as the girls enter the kitchen.

“Hello, hello!” Chelsea chimes, sashaying in. 

She stops in her stride when the boys don’t greet her immediately. Noah is still trying to hide his laugh, if you can call it a laugh. He’s reached a high-pitched sound that only dogs can hear now. Lottie and Marisol stride in behind her, surveying the boys as well.

“Hi, Chels.” Bobby rushes out, grinning widely at her.

“What’s going on?” She asks, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Nothing." The boys say in unison.

“Gary, why are you making that face?” Lottie squints at him.

“What face?”

“That face.” She points at him.

Gary steps away from the fridge, arm dropping and swinging by his side. 

“I’m not making a face.”

“You are!”

Just as Gary and Lottie start to get into, Poppy strides into the kitchen as well, relaxed as ever. Always at her own pace that girl. 

Bobby watches as she walks up straight to him, grinning wide when she does the same. Everything melts into a blur around him. Just him and her. She immediately settles between his legs as she leans up on the counter he’s sitting on, automatically going in for the kiss. Bobby himself doesn’t even realise they’re still playing their little game until she’s inches away from his lips. Poppy pulls back abruptly, shock all over her face.

“Shit.” She says and blinks at him

“... You were gonna kiss me.” He says, running his hands up her arms. She frowns at him because, damnit, yeah she was.

“But. I didn’t.” She tilts her head at him, trying not to smile

“You were gonna kiss me!” He says excitedly.

“Shut up.”

“You forgot, didn’t you?”

“You leant in as well!”

“You were gonna kiss me.” He shakes his head, looking off over her shoulder.

“Shut up, you.” She pokes him in the chest, digging her fingernail in. He pretends to wail, throwing his body back and clutching his chest in fake pain.

“Oh, the pain! My god, why hast thou forsaken me with such misery!?” He yells.

The others in the kitchen don’t take much notice, all enraptured by their own partners and conversations. Chelsea is going into detail about an old ex who used to laugh like Noah does. Bobby can’t quite hear the conversation but he catches the moments as everyone laughs loudly. He’s much too distracted by what’s in front of him.

Poppy gently slides her hands down to his thighs, raking her fingers in the fabric of his shorts and skin as she reaches his knees. They lock eyes as Bobby makes a deep, quiet sound in the back of his throat, unable to control himself.

“I… would like to propose an end to our no kissing challenge.” She says, looking up at him.

“Are you forfeiting? It hasn't even been a day.” He asks and slowly arches an eyebrow at her.

“No. I would like a mutual forfeit.”

“Oh? And why would I do that?”

“Because.”

“... Because?”

“I wanna kiss you.” She widens her eyes at him, as if to say he's stupid.

“Well. Maybe, I don’t wanna kiss you.”

“You don’t wanna kiss me?” She laughs.

“Nah. Not feeling it.” He grins at her.

Poppy can’t help the little annoyed, albeit amused, twitch in her smile, trying to play it cool still. Just as Bobby thinks she’s going to give up, her little playful smirk lights up her face.

“You really don’t wanna kiss me?” She breathes out.

Bobby goes to answer, adamant that he doesn’t want to but his voice gets stuck. Poppy’s slowly glides her hands up his thighs, stopping dangerously close to the bunched up fabric near his crotch. Oh, dear lord. Bobby swallows and shakes his head at her. If he were to use his words right now he’s sure that they won’t come out correctly.

“Do you… wanna not kiss a bit more on the terrace?” She asks almost silently, tilting her head at him.

God. She’s got that look in her eyes like she gives him in the morning, when she is especially in the mood for _more_ than kissing. He’d be stupid to say no right now.

Very, very stupid.

He effortlessly slides off the counter when she gently tugs at his hand and walks them towards the villa. They're both silent as they walk through the bedroom, up the stairs and down the hall to the dressing room. He can't stop staring at the bounce of her perfectly curled hair.

As soon as they pass the threshold of the dressing room, they both slow their pace and stop in front of the door to the terrace. Poppy turns to face him, taking both of his hands in her own. The next moment feels like pure delirium. He can’t breathe. Can’t think. But they’re kissing, wild and messy. 

She closes her eyes, absorbed into the feeling of his hands touching her everywhere. His mouth passes over her lips and cheek and neck so swiftly, she is convinced for a moment he is more than one being. They stumble through the double door, desperate for a private space.

Somehow, they end up on the floor of the terrace, Bobby getting shoved on his back as she climbs on top of him. They’re both fumbling to get each other’s clothes out of the way, knees and elbows jabbing into their bodies from how ridiculously uncoordinated they both are. As soon as he hooks her panties in his fingers, they go flying off. The clang and clink of his belt is loud as she shoves his shorts down along with his boxers.

Oh my god, oh my god, it’s really happening. After so _long_ it is finally happening. Bobby is literally shaking, he feels a little ridiculous. 

He practically gets whiplash as she presses a condom into his hand, confused and so turned on not knowing where she got it from. Maybe she’s had it on her the whole time. His hands fumble as he attempts to rip the foil packet open, Captain B. Smooth very much not at work here. Her lips quirk up into a smile when he grunts in frustration.

“Don’t be nervous.” She spreads her hands on his chest and slowly glides them up and over his shoulders.

“Easier said than done.” He laughs, a little breathy. 

She barely hesitates as she takes it off him, opening it with her teeth and reaching back to roll it down him. They’re both panting as she raises up on her knees and reaches back to grab him and line themselves up. They lock eyes as it happens. There’s been so much build up to this, so much waiting and faff that it's all so ridiculous - but oh so worth it.

Bobby runs his hands up her thighs, lightly running his fingers against her hot skin. It soothes her, making her relax and breathe out. She ducks her head down as she starts to lower herself down. Even through the condom she feels on fire.

Just as the tip of him begins to dip into her, there’s a loud knock at the door.

“Oi!”

Oh. You have got to be _fucking_ kidding.

“The party is about to start. Don’t make me come out there and get you guys.” Lottie says through the door.

Poppy freezes, eyes fixed on his.

“I’m serious!” Lottie’s threatens, her voice a little louder.

Shit. Poppy gently moves off of him, settling herself on his legs. Motherfucking - _fuck._ Shit. Bitch. Fuck.

“We’re coming!” Poppy chirps, sounding a little out of breath.

They listen as Lottie’s heels click on the hard floors as she walks out of the dressing room and back through the house. Bobby throws an arm over his eyes, feeling exhausted.

“Fuck.” He swears loudly up at the sky.

“We can’t. Unfortunately.” Poppy says.

There’s a beat of silence before they both start laughing. The feeling of her on top of him makes him groan, frustration bubbling at the surface now. As she starts to get up he grabs at her hips, keeping her situated in his lap, her delicious heat sitting right up against his dick.

“ _Babe_. Babe - no. C’mon.” He breathes out sounding kinda delirious.

"We gotta go." 

“We can be quick.” He whines.

“Bobby -“ She laughs.

“We can!”

“I don’t wanna be quick.” She starts laughing.

“ _I_ can be quick.”

Poppy just giggles, gently placing her hands on his exposed chest and spreading her fingers before digging in. Bobby makes a small noise, pained and so turned on. She slowly lowers her body until she’s pressed up against him, sliding her fingers up to his hair to cradle his face.

She kisses him softly, following his lips when he tilts his chin towards her. She keeps the pace painstakingly slow, the drag of her lipstick against his lips feeling like it goes on and on and on. Moans gets lost between them as they part their lips, the kiss spiralling deeper. Bobby doesn't know who's making noises anymore he gets so wrapped up in it.

He gently rests his hands on her waist as she grinds her hips down, fingers brushing up against her skirt still bunched up around her midriff. As she pulls away Bobby cracks his eyes open. She kisses him one more time for good measure before talking against his mouth.

“I don’t wanna be quick.” She repeats, voice lowered down to barely a whisper.

She's staring down at him, fire in her eyes, like she's about to devour him. Holy fuck. Bobby throbs at the idea. And with that, she gets up and holds a hand out for him to grab. He grunts as she pulls him up, annoyance still coursing through him.

They flatten out each others clothes. Bobby tugs her skirt back down as she buttons and zips him back up, trying to be extra careful that her fingers don't brush up against him. Just as they're about to make their way back inside, Bobby walks into her back as she halts in her stride.

"Wait." She laughs. "I'm not wearing underwear."

"Please don't say that when I'm still sporting a semi." Bobby groans and rests his forehead on her shoulder.

"I'm serious!" She spins around. "Where did you throw them?"

"I don't know." He rolls his eyes and frowns at her. "Don't really pay attention to the trajectory of your undies when trying to get them off you."

Bobby grins as she cackles to herself hysterically, walking past him. Pillows and cushions start flying up from the terrace benches as she starts looking for them. Bobby walks over to help, not really wanting to as the idea of her going commando tonight is ridiculously hot to him.

"Ugh. They're my favourite pair as well." She huffs, shoving another cushion to the floor.

“I’m sure they’ll show up.” He muses, gently grabbing her arm. “You can put on some other ones. We should go.”

“Oh, _now_ you want to go? Because I can’t find my underwear?” She shakes her head at him, amused.

“Kind of.”

“Ugh. You owe me.” She says, giving up.

“Um, I think you owe _me_.” He gestures down at himself, joking.

“Touché.”

The party is surprisingly fun for the both of them. It’s a nice distraction from the looming presence of what could’ve been a few hours ago. Bobby tries not to think too much into it. And he doesn’t, thank god. 

He makes cocktails, swapping tips and tricks with Lottie as she takes over. Lottie goes into great detail about how she used to moonlight in bars in Oz, back in her youth. When Bobby asks if it was anything like Coyote Ugly, Lottie throws a chunky lime slice at his head. Poppy is right, Lottie’s Bobbyfish is way, _way_ better.

“Who fancies me then? If you’re so good at telling.” Poppy asks Hope, after she insists she’s easily able to read people.

Hope puts her glass down on the counter, tilting her head as she genuinely thinks about the question. Bobby’s ears prick up immediately. This should be good.

“Well, obviously Bobby. You wouldn’t be together if there was no attraction there.” She counters, with a serious tone in her voice.

Bobby catches Poppy’s gaze flicking over to him for a few seconds. She gives him the little smirk she normally saves for in private. _Attraction_. Christ. Fuck yeah there was attraction. Every fibre of his being wants to be pressed up close to her, every second of the day. He wants to see her shake and squirm and cry from his touch. Even more so now from being so close earlier. But, there is something more there, way beyond the physical level. He can’t explain it.

“I think Henrik is into you.” Hope continues. “ _Maybe_ Gary. Sorry, Lottie.”

The night spirals into a mess of fun and antics after that. Bored of conversation, Poppy saunters off down to the grass where Marisol and some others have started breaking in the dance floor. The lights scattered around the garden turn into dancing shadows as the islanders shake and shimmy in front of them.

Bobby whips around at the sound of Marisol’s loud squawk. His eyes land on her and Poppy pressed up together with one arm outstretched in front of them. Poppy struts them down the length of the garden, seriousness plastered on her face as she leads their waltz. She looks in her element, exposing the complete goof she is deep down.

Everyone piles onto the dance floor soon after, hyped up from the music and alcohol starting to swim through their system. Poppy beckons him over as soon as he makes his way to the floor, face hot from dancing already. Considering that dancing is probably the closest physical thing you can do with someone that _isn’t_ sex, they both look completely... stupid. No bumping. No grinding. No sensual touches or lingering looks.

Nope. Just two dummies throwing out as many shapes as they can to make the other laugh - way more like them. As soon as Bobby starts swinging his arms out like a robot, Poppy clutches her stomach and doubles over with uncontrollable laughter. She adores his goofy side. As she regains some of her composure, Bobby’s still in the midst of his solo dance, looking like he’s having the time of his life. 

She stands up a little straighter, eyes fixed on him dancing and completely unaware of her staring. His skin is glowing under the fairy lights, warm and mellow. He looks so happy. And her heart melts at the sight. She could watch him lose himself in his dancing for the rest of the night if it makes her feel this way. She lets out a shaky breath, realising she wants to feel this way about him forever.

The party begins to wind down as everyone disperses across the garden, too tired for anything else. Bobby lies on his back next to Chelsea on the grass. She’s talking wildly, throwing her arms up into the air and extending her fingers as far as she can. Bobby stares straight ahead, the inky night sky wrapping up his entire line of vision, only to be disrupted by Chelsea’s crazy movements every now and then. But who wouldn't be excited talking about cat cafes.

“And then when they got my order wrong, they brought out more cats to apologise! _More_ cats, Bobby! I couldn’t believe it.” She squeals.

Just as Bobby goes to respond, someone’s phone chimes loudly.

“ _Text_!”

Yeah, yeah. They all know the drill by now. Bobby jumps up, holding a hand out to haul Chelsea up as well. He goes to point out the grass stains on the back of her dress but the bubbly blonde is already halfway across the lawn.

Everyone gathers near the daybeds, where Jo is situated, clearing her throat before reading the text out loud.

"Islanders," She begins. "Tonight, the hideaway is open for the couple of your choosing. Please nominate amongst yourselves who you would like to go in tonight!" 

A hush blankets the group. Just as Hope is about to nominate herself and Noah, the latter throws his hands in the air and shouts.

"Poppy and Bobby!" Noah yells so loud it echoes into the air.

“ _Noah_!” Hope turns to him, looking incredibly past annoyed.

Ibrahim clocks on immediately and shouts the same. As does Gary. Bobby can’t even process what’s happening until they give him big silly grins. Oh. _Oh_.

“Rahim!” Jo turns to him, clearly annoyed. “You don’t wanna go into the hideaway? You’re seriously nominating it to someone else?”

"What's wrong with that?" He turns to her.

"A lot is wrong with that."

"Oh, hop on a soap box if you're gonna start preaching, Jo." Lottie huffs. Gary let's out a snort.

“Oh, it’s no problem. We don't have to have it, it’s fine really -“ Bobby tries to smooth out the situation before is escalates but gets interrupted.

“No, no. No.” Ibrahim shakes his head. "I’m putting my foot down. I want Poppy and Bobby to have it.” He says.

“Seconded.” Noah speaks up.

“Thirded!” Gary adds.

Christ. Bobby never thought he’d meet people in here that would so desperately want him to get laid as much as himself. He’s got the weirdest and greatest friends ever.

“Sounds like it’s a pretty easy decision to me.” Chelsea declares, clapping her hands together in delight.

Bobby looks over to where Poppy is standing on the other side of the daybed. They grin at each other like loons.

Everyone breaks out in applause and yells as Poppy walks over to Bobby and laces their fingers together, without saying a word. His blush only gets deeper alongside the wolf whistling from the group growing louder as she pulls him away and back into the villa. She’s not even looked at him in the eyes yet.

The latch of the door closing is deafening in the reticent space of the hideaway. Bobby lets out a shaky breath as he turns from the door to look into the room where Poppy’s already sitting on the bed. She’s made herself at home, shoes kicked off and hair tucked into a bun on her head.

He steps over to the edge of the bed where she’s situated, legs bumping into hers. His hands find their way up to her face, gently cradling and tilting to force her gaze up at him. Her hands rest on his hips, giving him a little comforting squeeze. Their touches are innocent, just wanting to have their hands on each other.

Poppy’s not normally nervous around him. She wasn’t even nervous when they first met, complete polar opposite to his bumbling mess of emotions. He remembers fondly of how cool and collected she was in the early days and how desperately he wanted to pick at those layers to find more. And he did, only to strike absolute gold.

Her hands glide up to where his shirt is tucked in, letting her fingers dig in and pull it out in one smooth motion. They continue their journey, stopping at the first button that isn’t already undone. She works his shirt open slowly, staring up at him with that little grin as her fingers work downward.

They still haven't said a word and Bobby is sure he’s going to erupt if they don’t soon.

So, he takes a little control, grasping her hands in his own and crawling on top of her as he gently pushes her down to the bed. Their lips find each other’s immediately, like a beacon finally returning home. It’s familiar and safe and comforting, all the things a great kiss should be.

They kiss and kiss and _kiss_. Like they haven’t kissed a thousand times. And a thousand times after that. Poppy moans up into his mouth, just as he groans into hers. 

It’s great. Of course it’s great. But they keep kissing. And kissing and uh… kissing. Poppy’s hands flutter up and down his sides, but every time they brush over the edge of his shorts she slides them back to his shoulders or arms or hair. And just as Bobby starts shoving up her skirt, like earlier tonight, his hands retreat back down to massage the muscle in her legs.

Hm. 

So, they keep kissing. Again and again until they’re both completely breathless, lips on fire and red raw. They both sense something isn’t quite right and as if on cue they gently pull away from each other.

Bobby blinks down at her, trying to get rid of the glaze in his eyes before speaking, voice a little rough.

“Does this… does this feel kind of -“ He frowns. “Kind of forced?”

“A little.” She murmurs, looking up at him to meet his eyes.

“I mean. I wanna have sex.”

“Me too.” She says quickly.

“Like, really want to.”

“Agreed.”

“But." He sits back on his legs. "Just because we’re here doesn’t mean it has to happen. Right?”

“Right!" Her eyes go wide and she lets out an exasperated sigh up at the ceiling. "It should just happen. Not because we're supposed to."

"Exactly." He smiles down at her, gently using his finger to move a strand of hair away from her face. “Am I crazy?”

“No, babe.” She giggles and pats his chest. “You’re not crazy.”

“I’m not saying I don’t want to have sex with you.” He frowns at her, trying to sound reassuring.

“Me neither.” She laughs.

“Because I do -”

“Me too.”

“A lot.”

Poppy laughs and shakes her head at him.

“Like -”

“Baby.” She cracks up and covers his mouth with her hand. “I get it. It’s fine. Honestly, it’s fine.” She says. “Just because we want sex doesn’t mean we have to have it right now.”

“I just want it to be right.” He mumbles, leaning over and giving her a quick peck.

“And it will be.” Poppy flashes him a big grin. Her words sound like a promise.

“You’re amazing.” Bobby sighs.

“And you’re gross.” She sticks his tongue out at him.

“You’re dead.” He says and lunges on her to get his fingers on her ribs.

Poppy laughs and thrashes around so hard as Bobby tickles her, they knock over a lamp on the bedside table. 

  
  


**

  
  


Bobby wakes up still feeling a little exhausted, the nights activities still having an effect on him.

It had been an eventful evening to say the least. Hannah and Henrik’s return was incredibly unexpected. But as soon as his eyes land on the unfamiliar surroundings of the hideaway his tiredness fizzles away and is replaced with ease.

He looks over to see Poppy's hair poking out from under the covers, splayed over the mound of pillows she's sleeping on. She's facing away from him, probably from rolling away in the night like she normally does. The duvet covering her slowly rises and falls, like a cushiony, breathing mountain.

It's quiet, a little too quiet for Bobby's liking. He should be annoyed at hearing Noah's snore right now, and then silently thankful when Hope rolls over to punch him in the back. But, there's no snores. No rustling from the other beds. Nothing. Just him, Poppy and the silence.

He slowly moves over to her side of the bed, wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her close. She sighs as she wakes up, Bobby's lips on the back of her neck feeling like the most pleasurable kind of alarm.

"Mm." She grunts, not fully awake. "Mornin’."

"Morning." He replies, voice deep and thick with sleep as well.

She grabs his hand gently resting on her stomach, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight. His heart squeezes tight in his chest too, as if she's holding it as well. They snooze for a long time, only interrupted between giggling and small talk when they can muster up the energy.

"This is crazy, isn't it?" Poppy mumbles at one point when they've gone silent again.

"Hm?" Bobby hums into her hair, feeling himself start to fall asleep again.

"This." She murmurs. "This whole summer. Just everything. Meeting you and being here together in this crazy place."

"It is pretty crazy."

"Right? I feel insane." She sighs and squeezes his hand again. "Insanely lucky."

"Mm. I'm the lucky one."

"Are you kidding?" She laughs. "I've bagged baked goods for life with you. I'm definitely the winner."

Bobby laughs, loud and sudden, making Poppy break out in giggles as well. He wraps his arms tighter around her, burying his face in her hair. God, he adores her so much.

“For life?” He teases. “Is that a proposal?”

“You know what I mean -”

"I know, I know. I'll whip you up something good as soon as we're out." 

"You better.”

“I will.” He chuckles.

“Been dying to try those cinnamon rolls you've been bleating on about."

“Come to Glesga and I’ll make you whatever you want, Lass.” He says quietly.

Poppy doesn’t respond straight away. He can feel her tense up as she holds her breath. He stares at the back of her head, heart sinking rapidly the longer she stays quiet.

“You really want me to come to Glasgow?” She asks, staying facing away from him.

“Well - yeah, of course.” He replies. “I’d whisk you away now if I could.”

The sound of her laugh is all the reassurance that Bobby needs. She rolls overs to face him, big smile on her face mirroring his own. She shuffles closer until their noses are just barely touching, the warmth of her body pressing up against his. 

Bobby’s breath catches in his throat as she reaches out and tenderly scratches at the back of his head, fingers brushing the short shaved hairs. He sighs as she skims her lips along his cheekbones and his jaw, nuzzling into his warm skin. She gently tips his chin up with her nose before softly attaching her lips to his neck, sucking gently at his skin before pulling away.

“What’d we do in Glasgow?” She whispers against him.

“Oh, I’d show you off of course.” He starts, making her chuckle and roll her eyes. “But first I’d take you to my favourite places.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah! My local. And some restaurants in town. I _have_ to take you to this amazing gelato place I found a few years ago. And there’s a great gallery I wanna take you to, actually.”

“Mmm.” She hums and closes her eyes. “My dream date. Can't wait.”

“Then we can do the ball pit idea.”

“Maybe.”

“I’d also introduce you to my friends. If they’re so lucky.”

“If they’re lucky?” Her laugh is slightly muffled by his neck.

“They’re… a handful.”

“I can handle it.”

“We’ll see.” He says. “And then, I’d probably make you something.” 

“The infamous cinnamon rolls!” She starts laughing to herself.

"I haven't been bleating on about cinnamon rolls." He defends.

“Oh, please.” She scoffs. “Cinnamon this, rolls that. Constant bleating, you have.”

He pokes her in the ribs, making her thrash against him and giggle. Being Poppy, she’s unable to control herself and taunts him, wailing like a sheep. 

"Bleat, bleat, bleat! That's you, babe." She laughs to herself.

He laughs even harder and tickles her more. She screams as she shoves the duvet off and tries to get away from him. But, she’s not quick enough, getting dragged by her waist as Bobby pulls her back onto the bed and climbs on top of her to weigh her down.

Poppy’s loud, obnoxious laugh cuts through the room as he grabs her wrists to keep her down on the bed. He blows raspberries on her neck, between leaving big, sloppy wet kisses over her face.

“You’re. So. Dead.” She gets out between pants as she fights with his grip.

He can’t help but grin, looking down at her yelping and laughing as she tries to wriggle free. Her hair is all over the place, face bare and dressed in her favourite pj’s. It dawns on him that he was crazy for even questioning whether to give the hideaway to someone else last night. Yes, he’s seen her like this before, what feels like a hundred times by now, but this was private. They could be themselves fully, for once, without anyone else seeing.

It’s like one of those cheesy rom-com moments. Where the boy realises what is in front of him, finally. And the girl is oblivious, just enjoying the moment. Bobby feels so full and warm and just… like everything is finally going to be okay. His face falls a little realising what emotions are washing over him. 

“What you gawking at?” She pants, shaking the hair out of her eyes and giggling.

“Nothing. I’m... I just -”

 _I love you_ , he thinks to himself.

“Just happy.”

“Okay, well stop staring, weirdo.” She baits and tries to rip her arms out of his grip.

He pushes her down again, watching her hair flail as she bounces against the mattress. She looks frazzled as she whips her hair out of her face again, chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath. He can feel his dick bounce in his boxers as he wrestles with her, heavy and reminding him he's very much awake.

 _Very_ much awake.

As they settle down, Bobby clocks her looking him up and down, pupils blown wide and cheeks starting to grow pink. The air in the room is tense, not light and teasing like it was moments ago. Poppy’s loud breathing floats in between them both, cutting through the silence in the room.

The heat around them hangs heavy like molasses. The tension even thicker. He tightens his grip around her wrists, keeping his eyes on her face to watch her reaction. She stares back, unashamed as her face goes an even deeper shade of crimson and rolling her hips up. The little smirk she always gives him in private, spreads across her face as Bobby tries to muffle a groan.

He leans down for a kiss, but stops just before their lips brush together. The shadows of her face are so close to his own, he takes a moment to admire the soft expression of her features. Her eyes are so big and full of delight, he’s sure he’s going to fall straight down into them.

He knows that when he kisses her he won’t be able to stop.

Oh, shit.

“Bobby -” She’s cut off immediately as he drops down on top of her, crashing their lips together in a feverish kiss.

Their embrace is rough and urgent, both of them knowing what they want without even communicating it out loud. She’s kissing him like she needs it, like she’ll suffocate without it. Bobby deepens the kiss almost instantly, worrying her lip between his teeth before dipping his tongue past her lips. Poppy’s legs immediately wrap around him, pulling him down so they’re flush. 

She wants him. So badly.

They’re so infatuated they forget to pull away to breathe, both wheezing as Bobby pulls back to claw his shirt off over his head. He helps her shove her underwear down, taking his own off as he watches her kick them off her legs and down the end of the bed. It's like a frenzy race to see who can get their naked skin on the others first.

Her words from earlier in the week begin to repeat in his head. _I don’t wanna be quick_. And neither does he. He wants this to last. 

Bobby captures her in a kiss again, quick and wet before shifting down. He takes his time, a daytime stroll, as he sucks at the skin of her jaw, down to the dip of her collarbone and breasts. Her whole body rolls up, moaning as he lays his tongue flat against the hard bud of her nipple and sucking it into his mouth. 

“Ah, god - _yeah_ -“ Poppy’s voice shakes as she sucks in air, resting her hand on the back of his head.

He lingers for a while, slowly dragging his tongue against her and feeling the bumps rise up. It’s nothing like they’ve ever done before, Poppy feels so relaxed and open, not afraid that they’ll be interrupted anytime soon. Her eyes fall closed as he swirls his tongue, drawing patterns on her skin as he moves over to her other breast. She can’t control the tremors in her body as he pulls off and trails feather light kisses further down.

Bobby gently kisses her stomach, letting his mouth ghost over her hot skin. Poppy stares at him through lidded eyes as he looks up to meet hers.

“You sure you're okay with this?” He murmurs against her skin, unable to stop himself from kissing her again.

“Yeah.” She mumbles, nodding.

“Yeah?” Bobby watches her face as he slides a hand down her, carefully sliding two fingers between her folds, catching her hot wetness on his fingertips.

“Y-yeah, yes.” She stutters, staring straight down at him, biting her lip.

He doesn’t give her a chance to recompose, immediately sliding down the bed and hooking her legs over his shoulders. He loves making her moan, it is such a deep running satisfaction he feels manic every time he gets the pleasure of doing so. Her mind goes blank, hips following Bobby’s every move as he softly starts to suck at her clit. She feels helpless in the best possible way.

Fuck he's wanted this so bad. He lets his tongue linger as he switches between lapping and sucking at her clit, getting her wet and riled up and ready for him. He groans as he pulls away slightly, just wanting to see the sight between her legs. So pink and swollen she's practically gleaming.

Poppy can barely formulate words she feels so good. Bobby holds her down, fingers laced together over her tummy. He holds his gaze on her, keeping her fastened in place on the bed with no escape from the wicked waltz of his tongue. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ -“ She keens, reaching out to grab at his hair. “I can’t - Bobby, please -“ Her voice wavers.

The planes and mounds of her body twist and turn as she tries to keep still. Bobby doesn’t let up, loving every second of her thighs tensing up and clamping by his ears. Her back arches up, stretching her out into a beautiful euphoric curve, accentuating each and every gorgeous inch of her body.

"I want it, I want -" She sounds weak. "Oh, shit."

“You want what, babe?” He speaks lowly against her pussy before shallowly dipping his tongue into her, causing her to erupt in a whine.

“You, _shit_ -“ She pants and props herself up to look at him. “You.”

There’s a rush of energy between them. Poppy pulls at his hand to get him up the bed, causing him to collapse on top of her. They burst into giggles, being them, but as soon as their lips touch again the light hearted aura fizzles away.

It suddenly feels very real. They’re moving into uncharted waters and his heart starts to hammer in his chest at the idea. He’s so nervous, he doesn’t know what to do, so he keeps kissing her. She can feel the electricity thrumming through him, his nervous energy seeping out like it’s actually real. 

They kiss for so long she doesn’t know where either of them end or begin anymore, like they’ve somehow melded into one. She can’t take much more of this. Bobby grunts into her mouth when she wraps a hand around him, his noises melting into small sighs as she jacks him slowly. 

"Wait -" He rips his mouth away from her, speaking against her cheek. "Need. Condom." He gasps between kisses as she grabs his face for more.

"It's fine, it's fine - we're fine." She rushes out, whining. "Fuck, I want it, I want you - all of you. "

She lets her legs fall open wider, knees practically by her ears. Bobby can't stop kissing her. Can't stop touching her. She sighs into his mouth as he moves his hand from the dip of her waist, along her thigh and to her foot before dragging his hand up again.

White noise fills his ear drums. That and the familiar sound of Poppy's panting up against his lips. Their hands knock together as he carefully lines themselves up, tip bumping against her. Their faces are practically touching, staring into each others eyes as he grips her thigh and starts to slowly sink into her.

She can't control the drawn out grunt that rushes out, low and throaty. The noise she makes go straight through him, all the way down to his dick. Fuck, _fuck_. She gasps and tightens up all round him, so perfect he could die from it. This is the best he's ever felt.

Poppy can't pull her gaze away - and neither can he - hypnotised by the little twitches in his face as it starts to screw up and his mouth falls open. He's been inside her before, fingers and tongue. And the tip of him if you count the time on the terrace. 

But... this - this is so much more. So much more. So unbelievably better. They both know what's coming and they can't help but fall into it.

She keeps staring at him, murmuring sweet nothings into his mouth as they slowly start to rock together.

“ _So pretty, baby_.”

“ _You’re the only one - only one I want_.”

“ _Feel so good_.”

It feels almost impossible to take her eyes off him, so mesmerised and infatuated. Her stomach squeezes, watching as he tries to keep his cool but can't. The way his jaw tenses and eyes keep fluttering closed from all the passions enveloping him.

It would be so easy to fall into the quick and messy sex that he knows that they’d both enjoy. The temptation is as inviting as jumping into the pool on a hot day. And he knows they’d jump together. But he can’t stop thinking about what she said. He wants to take it slow and savour every little detail. His head is sent into a spin as he keeps leisurely thrusting into her, staying hilted for a moment before pulling back again. 

“God, yes, wanted this so bad -“ She gasps. “So good, feel so good.”

Bobby's moans grow louder as Poppy starts rolling her hips up. He digs his hand into her thighs and hers scramble down to the bed sheets. He clings onto her just below the knee, keeping her legs spread open. She looks so indecent and yet so… fragile. Bobby has to control himself from roughing her up a bit more.

He loves the way her toes curl and how she scrunches her eyes closed. Loves the rolls of her tummy. The freckles she normally hides with concealer. Everything. Poppy can feel how much he's tensing and straining as she keeps grinding up to match the tender roll of his hips.

He lets one of her legs fall to the bed, reaching over to trace over her mouth with his still-slick fingers. It’s so hot, watching as her jaw falls down and inviting in his fingers sitting on her lips. He slides them in and out her mouth, matching the slow pace with his dick. Her eyes are huge, stunned that she’s tasting herself on his fingers and so turned on by it all.

As soon as her body starts to tighten and shudder in response to him, he finds himself beginning to get overwhelmed. Astounded and moved, like he’s watching an orchestral climax. Her eyes are glassy, just as overwhelmed as he is, caught between moaning his name and profanities.

He lets his fingers slip out of her mouth, reaching down to grab at her body again. He practically growls as he starts to snap his hips into her just that bit harder, chasing after the high. Red marks appear on her skin, matching the flush trickling all the way down to her chest, as he digs his fingers into her flesh.

"Shit. Shit - _fuck_." Her voice breaks. "Right there, right there."

"So - good, baby.” He gasps, like he’s admitting a dirty secret after keeping his mouth shut for so long. “Fuck. So good, so gorgeous.”

Her hand flies out to grab at him, holding onto anything that she can. Their fingers twist and fumble together, finally linking up. She holds their hands up above her head, squeezing and digging her nails in as Bobby takes the plunge. 

The quick snap of his hips sends them tumbling over the edge together. Her mouth falls open as soon as he captures her in another kiss, catching her groans with his tongue. She grins into it as he trembles against her, tensing up as he comes.

“Fuck, fuck - Bobby.”

“Ah, _shit._ ”

“Oh my… god.”

Shivers pass through her, quick and powerful. Bobby sinks his teeth into the flesh of her shoulder as she tenses around him, blubbering out moans as she reaches her own peak. He can feel the rapid beat of her heart against his chest. He wobbles as he cradles his arms around her, ducking his head into the crook of her neck, unable to hold himself up anymore. 

They stay quiet, holding onto each other as Poppy stares at the ceiling and Bobby at her shoulder. Her legs keep trembling, so overcome with the feeling of him even her strong thighs can’t take it anymore. 

"Holy shit." Poppy gasps, lungs still battling for air.

They both hiss as he shuffles up to look at her. He’s never come like that before. And he's _still_ hard, Jesus Christ. He kisses her again, slowly, still a little dizzy. The intensity grows, both of them evoking wild sensations and giddiness the deeper the kiss gets, their tongue asking for more.

Poppy whines as he pulls out, but not to stop, but to gently roll her over and lay her down on her stomach. He marks her back with kisses, paying special attention as he makes his way down to the dip of her back, gently digging his thumbs into the dimples she has.

Her breaths are broken, fragmented into deep pants as he nudges her legs open to enter her once more. And she goes willingly, wanting whatever he wants.

He’d never imagined it being like this. Poppy’s so bright and spunky and fierce, he didn’t think she’d be so... submissive. And to be honest, neither did she. But she just has this thing for Bobby. She can’t explain it. It’s like everything she’s ever known about guys has been completely turned on its head. 

She’s never liked someone so much, she wants to give in to him at every chance she can. Poppy can’t get enough, she arches her back and tries to roll her hips up. She wants more, she _needs_ more. More of him.

“ _Bobby_ .” She gasps, craning her head back to rest on his shoulder. “Please, _please_ -“ 

He doesn’t need her to say anything else, he knows immediately. A wince escapes from him as he starts to slowly thrust into her again, taking his time. He bites her shoulder again, grunting into her skin as he continues to fuck her. She’s still tight and wet, his cum dripping and smearing all over his dick and between her thighs. Christ, it’s so fucking filthy and he loves it.

“Oh my, oh my god -“ She whines, nails scratching at the sheets above her head. Bobby watches as she pulls at the fabric, twisting it in her hands like she doesn't know what to do with herself. "Yes - ugh, _yes_."

Love Island is like some crazy fever dream, he swears. They’ve only known each other for a few months, but Bobby knows - he _knows_ the way he feels about this woman is something completely different.

She can’t breathe, pinned between his body and the bed, feeling claustrophobic in the best sense. They’re both a wreck. Moans, words and sentences strung together, barely coherent, escaping them. 

He rips his mouth away from her skin, wheezing slightly, as he shuffles back to look at her. She whines as he lowers his hands to her waist, nails digging into her skin and keeping her in place as he hilts himself completely before driving into her again.

Bobby stares - how can he not? The jerk of her body and the way her hair falls over her head and into her face from the forceful snap of his hips is intoxicating to look at. It’s almost painful to look away.

“I’m -“ Her voice hiccups in her throat. “I - oh, _fuck_ -“

It hits her again, that rushing sensation feels so good she has to bury her face in the bed to block out her noises. Bobby can’t stop himself, getting sucked in from how tight she’s clenching around him again. He’s completely wrung out as he comes one more time.

Bobby’s not even sure if he can get up as he blinks his eyes open, confused when he scrunched them shut in the first place. He moves off of her with a groan, collapsing on his back next to her and trying to find the energy to stay conscious.

“Oh my god.” Poppy finally says from her place on the bed, still lying face down.

“Yeah.” Bobby pants up to the ceiling.

“Oh my _god_.” She sounds confused and amazed simultaneously.

Bobby can’t help but giggle at her tone. Poppy rolls onto her side to look at him. Her stare is sleepy-eyed and a little curious. Bobby stares back, unable to control that crazy, stupid feeling in his chest. God. He loves her. And she doesn’t know it yet.

He stares as she wipes a hand over her sweaty face, blinking when it gets in her eyes.

“Gross.” He whispers.

“Fuck you.” She kicks him with her foot.

  
  


**

  
  


“Ugh. You should never put chocolate chips in the batter.”

“What? Why?”

“Because. It’s wrong.”

“How is it wrong?”

“They all sink to the bottom!”

“Well, maybe you should make thicker batter.”

“Blasphemy.” Bobby shakes his head. “ _Blasphemy!_ ”

“Shut up, you dork.” Poppy flicks a chip at him.

“If you want chocolate chips in pancakes, you can decorate with them.” He points the whisk at her seriously. She gives him the middle finger.

“Fine. I suppose you’re the chef in the relationship.” She says jokingly before walking to the pantry to go put the chocolate chips away. Her teasing words send his stomach into a fit of fluttering butterflies.

“Can we put sprinkles in the batter?” She shouts from inside the pantry.

“No!”

“Frozen fruit?”

“You are really taking the proverbial now.”

“What’s wrong with frozen -“

“ _Oh my GOD!_ ”

Chelsea’s ear piercing yell interrupts her, echoing loud and proud over the garden. And into the villa. Probably a few more miles outside the villa, too.

Poppy walks out the pantry to see some islanders gathering on the grass, yelling and pointing up in the air. She quickly walks over to Bobby who is still standing in the kitchen. They watch on for a few seconds as everyone keeps yelling.

“What’s going on?” She asks, confused.

“No clue.” Bobby frowns, leaning over to turn the stove off.

He takes her hands and leads them down to the garden where the rest of the islanders are standing. Poppy barely sets foot on the grass before her eyes follow the line of Ibrahim's arm pointing up at the villa. Oh… no. Oh, _no._

Poppy’s favourite bright white thong is dangling over the side of the terrace, hooked on one of the plants up there.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Poppy punches Bobby on the arm and points up without saying a word. His face falls, going as pale as hers. He looks at her with wide eyes, trying to be discrete, and she starts nodding frantically. 

“What the fuck.” Lottie bursts into laughter, holding her hand over her eyes to block out the sun. “Is that a thong?”

“Yes!” Chelsea screams. 

“Why is it dangling from a plant?” Rahim frowns.

“Why is it up there in the first place?!” Chelsea can’t stop yelling.

“It looks like a little flag.” Gary chuckles to himself.

“Oh, we should definitely have a flag!” Noah pipes up.

Everyone dives into conversation about their new symbolic piece for the villa. Poppy groans quietly, smacking her hand onto her forehead as someone declares it 'the bits flag’. God damn it. Bobby’s snort is just barely blocked with his hand.

He definitely owes her now.

  
  


**


End file.
